Movie Fun
by Hakugei
Summary: Companion to Airplane Fun. Kikumaru is bored, so he decide to annoy the person in front of him.


**Hehe, well, for those of you who read _Airplane Fun_, here's a companion to it. This idea also came from the same video that I watched on how to irritate people. Since Hyoutei had their fun, I'm going to give Seigaku a chance. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

**WARNING: Random insanity**

Movie Fun 

"Mou, Momo, Ochibi, I'm bored!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, shut up."

"But Ochibi! I didn't want to go to this movie!"

"But you already agreed, Eiji-senpai."

"Mou…"

Kikumaru pouted as his two evil kouhai continued watching the movie. He was anticipating on going to see a new movie, but instead, Ryoma and Momo had dragged him off to see a movie that he already saw three times using the excuse that "senpai are suppose to take care of their kouhai".

The redhead huffed and leaned back in his seat while stuffing more popcorn in his mouth. He didn't know why his kouhai liked this movie when there wasn't anything interesting about it. He had already tried falling asleep, but the loudspeakers kept him awake, and there was no one to bother.

Wait, bother…

_"Now's my chance…"_

"Hey Momo," Kikumaru whispered wit an evil grin before whispering his "great idea". The spiky-haired boy joined his senpai in grinning. Ryoma, on the other hand, didn't have a clue what was going on, nor did he care.

Suddenly, Momo and Kikumaru exclaimed, "Whoa, that's gotta hurt!" When a character ran out in only his underwear, they both yelled, "Ow! My eyes!" Then, "On your left!"

"Quiet!" the person in front of the three hissed.

"Oh! Well I never!" Momo exclaimed imitating a middle-aged woman.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryoma inquired in a bored tone.

"We're bugging the person in front of us," Momo whispered.

Kikumaru resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Momo was so funny. "Ne, Ochibi! Join us!"

"Yada," was the bored reply followed by more munching.

"So, what should we try next, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked excitedly.

"You try something!" Kikumaru replied grinning cheekily.

Momo kept watching the movie until it came to a food fight scene. Then he yelled, "Watch out for the mash potatoes!"

Kikumaru, catching on quickly, exclaimed, "It went into her ear! Ouch!"

"He's throwing a hamburger! That's such a waste!"

"Watch your back!"

"Quiet!" the person in the front hissed.

Kikumaru was going to do a middle-aged woman imitation, when a voice beat him to it.

"Oh! Well I never!" The redhead turned to see Ryoma grinning at him. "I can't let my senpai hog all the fun."

Momo grinned with pride and said, "Go crazy, Echizen!"

"Your turn, Ochibi!" Kikumaru beamed.

Ryoma watched until there was a silent confrontation. "Yuck! That guy's got a mole!"

Momo joined in, "Yeah, it's stuck next to his nose! Gross!"

"Geez, how did he get that role?" Kikumaru exclaimed making a face.

"I know!"

"Man, the casting crew has no taste…"

"Quiet!" the person in front hissed.

"Oh! Well I never!" Kikumaru exclaimed with the middle-aged woman imitation.

The three mischievous tennis players were covering their mouths to keep themselves from bursting out laughing. Despite the fact that they were in a humor movie, they were laughing even more about their wonderful prank. Whoever was in front of them was starting to get agitated, which was making them crack up even more.

Suddenly, sad music began to play as a dramatic scene was shown on the screen. Instead of the natural reaction of remaining silent or crying, Momo started laughing loudly.

"This is so fake!" Ryoma joined in. "Who would be stupid enough to fall for such a corny scene like that!"

"I know!" Kikumaru added joining in the laughing. Who cares if everyone was staring at them?

"That's it!" the person in front of them roared.

The three expected their victim to storm out of the theater, but instead, they got a good look at their victim.

"Te-Tezuka-buchou…"

"YOU THREE! 500 LAPS AROUND THE MALL NOW!" Tezuka roared with such a death glare that the three immediately ran out of the movie theater to do their laps.

-X-

"Eiji, are you okay?" Oishi asked with concern. "You look tired."

"Hai," Eiji replied sleepily. Suddenly, he beamed despite his tired self from running 500 laps. "I got to prank Tezuka nya!"

"You what?"

"Yes! In your face, Mukahi Gakuto!" Kikumaru yelled to the sky.

-X-

Somewhere in Tokyo, Mukahi sneezed.

"Do you have a cold, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked.

"No, but I bet that Kikumaru bastard is talking bad about me now!" As if on cue, his cell phone rang. Mukahi sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ha! In your face! I irritated someone so much that I had to run laps!" Kikumaru declared over the phone. "I win! Now you have to treat me to burgers for a week!"

"So that's what the movie incident was all about, senpai," someone on the other line said.

"Oh come on Ochibi!" There was a click when the phone hung up.

"Why that little- I'LL GET BACK AT BACK AT YOU, KIKUMARU EIJI!" Mukahi yelled towards the sky.

-X-

_Years later…_

"Ha! In your face Kikumaru! I got 93 passengers so riled up, they jumped off the plane! Now you have to admit that I'M the better acrobatics player!"

"Damn…"

"Kikumaru-senpai, mada mada dane."

**Owari.**

**How was it? I must admit, I had to calm myself down after writing this. Review kudasai!**


End file.
